Una hermosa realidad
by Denu Black
Summary: La encuentra sola y triste en la madriguera, la ayudará como amigo... ¿o como algo más? H&R. Contiene lemmon. Si querés saber más leelo y despues me dejas un review :


**Una hermosa realidad**

Él la miraba entre las sábanas revueltas. Tan hermosa, tan pura, tan inocente. Sus rizos castaños trazaban formas inimaginables en las que quería perderse. Una sonrisa reposaba en su rostro imperturbable. Sus ojos cerrados, consecuencia del cansancio, no dejaban que él pudiera observar esas avellanas que lo traían loco desde la primera vez que la vio.

La había estado observando durante lo que a él le parecieron segundos, o minutos, u horas, realmente no importaba. Lo único que le importaba en ese momento era ella. Era su piel tostada, sus pecas infinitas, su aroma a flores, su gusto a frutilla azucarada.

Una sonrisa cruzó su rostro mientras recordaba lo sucedido. Parecía tan lejano y a la vez tan reciente. Cerró sus ojos y las imágenes de lo que había sido una tarde soñada no tardaron en llegar. Cada detalle se dibujaba en su mente con exactitud. Lo recordaba todo, y lo recordaría por siempre.

Era sábado. Un muchacho pelirrojo se encontraba recostado en su cama observando el techo, ausente, perdido en sus pensamientos. Había vuelto a soñar con ella. Temía que se estuviera volviendo una obsesión. No podía amar tanto a una persona. Y sin embargo lo hacía. Un amor silencioso, secreto, que lo carcomía y no dejaba respirar. Se había instalado en su cabeza, en su corazón.

Necesitaba despejarse. Decidió bajar a la cocina, no se preocupó por cambiarse porque sabía que estaba solo. Tomó una cerveza de manteca y se dirigió al patio. Fue entonces cuando la vio. Sentada en un banco frente al jardín. Contuvo la respiración. Quería observarla un poco más antes de que ella se percatara de su presencia.

-No te quedes ahí como tonto, si quieres acércate, no muerdo- Dijo Hermione sin siquiera voltear la cabeza.

-Es que me asuste al verte, todavía no me recupero del shock- Respondió él burlonamente, sin embargo se sentó a su lado.

-Que dulce- Contestó ella sarcásticamente.

-¿Por qué no fuiste con mi madre y mi hermana a esa exposición?

-No me sentía bien, quería estar un poco sola.

-Bueno, si quieres te dejo tranquila. Seguro que te estoy molestando.

-No me molestas Ron, de todos modos ya tuve suficiente tiempo para pensar.

-¿En quien pensas¿En Vicky?- Lo dijo más rudo de lo que hubiera querido, pero es pensar en el búlgaro lo sacaba de quicio.

-¡Siempre sacando el mismo tema¿y a ti que te importa en que pienso?- Le gritó furiosa a la vez que se levantaba.

-¡Me importa porque sé que él no es para vos, tenes que estar con otra persona Hermione!- Le contestó exasperado, mientras se paraba al igual que ella.

-¿y con quien? Él fue el único hombre por el que me sentí amada, por mas que no pude corresponderle- Se dirigía al pelirrojo casi con indignación. Sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que no podía contener. El cielo parecía acoplarse a los sentimientos se la muchacha, cada vez más oscuro y frío.

-Estoy seguro de que alguien más te ha amado, pero tu no te das cuenta- Quería decirle lo enamorado que estaba de ella, que la deseaba mas que nada en el mundo. Pero echaría todo a perder, y la necesitaba cerca suyo, aunque sea como amiga.

-¡¡Nadie se enamoraría de mi!! Ni siquiera la persona que amo- Esto último lo dijo como si fuese una angustiosa verdad, con su rostro surcado de lágrimas que insistían en revelarse.

Ella salió corriendo hacia su dormitorio, solo deseaba ahogar su llanto en la almohada y no saber nada de ningún pelirrojo por algún tiempo.

Él se quedo quieto en donde estaba._"Ni siquiera la persona que amo"_. No podía sacarse eso de la cabeza. Entonces reaccionó y fue en busca de su castaña, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Cuando llego a ella se dirigía por un pasillo hacia su habitación. Adivinando sus intenciones aceleró el paso y tomo su brazo haciéndola girar. Entonces vio sus ojos. Y fue cuando supo que había perdido la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Tomo su cara entre sus manos y la acercó a él para darle un beso tímido al principio. Pero pronto ella respondió y el beso aumento su intensidad. Él buscaba su lengua con total paciencia, no quería que ese momento perfecto acabara.

Sus manos tomaron la estrecha cintura de la castaña, acercándola más a su cuerpo. Ella echó sus brazos al cuello del chico entregándose.

Sus lenguas seguían explorándose, cada vez con mas pasión, como pidiendo embriagarse mas y mas del otro.

Él la acorraló contra una pared, y comenzó a bajar sus manos hasta llegar a un perfecto trasero. Ella levantó sus piernas y rodeó la cintura del pelirrojo, su boca comenzó a bajar por el cuello de éste dándole besos y pequeños mordiscos, a lo que el chico no pudo reprimir un gemido de placer.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación más próxima y la colocó suavemente sobre la cama sin dejar de besarla.

Con paciencia le quitó la blusa y comenzó a besar un chato abdomen, mientras ella le revolvía el pelo y sonreía sinceramente por primera vez en algunos días.

Él siguió bajando y casi sin que ella se diera cuenta la desprendió de sus pantalones. Al acariciar la parte interna del muslo, ella no pudo evitar suspirar y estremecerse ante el tibio contacto. El pelirrojo volvió a su boca sin dejar ni un instante de acariciar su cuerpo suave como la seda.

La castaña noto que el chico estaba muy vestido así que lo tumbó, dejándolo debajo de su cuerpo y se animó a despojarlo de su pantalón, igualando la cantidad de ropa que tenían ambos.

Las caricias eran cada vez más osadas y la temperatura iba subiendo. Él cambió la posición para que el quedar encima de ella y con ansiedad dejó al descubierto unos bien formados pechos. Lentamente, disimulando su ansiedad pasó su lengua por el derecho, mientras acariciaba al izquierdo. De a momentos los mordía suavemente, y besaba con lujuria.

Ella sentía su corazón que latía furiosamente, y no podía creer la posibilidad de sentir tanto placer a la vez. Se dio cuenta de que la poca ropa que quedaba molestaba y dejando de lado la chica tímida que todos la creían se ocupó de que ambos quedaran desnudos.

Él chico sorprendido, pero complacido por este acto no tardo en retomar el control sobre el cuerpo de ella. Sin dejar de llenarla de besos tan dulces como desesperados, recorrió con sus dedos las líneas de su cuerpo y llegando a su sexo la acarició por dentro.

Se escuchó un gemido de placer que no pudo contener la castaña. Involuntariamente abrió más sus piernas incitando al pelirrojo a seguir.

El chico se lamió sus dedos probando la humedad de la chica. Le gustaba, pero quería más. Subió al encuentro de su boca y luego con ternura le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja. Antes de separarse le dedicó un _"Te amo Hermione"._

Su nombre nunca le había parecido tan bonito. Ella tomo al chico entre sus brazos y tras darle un apasionado beso cargado de sentimientos le dijo _"Yo también te amo Ron"._

Él, lentamente colocó su miembro entre las piernas torneadas de la muchacha que se abrían como una flor en primavera, y comenzó a penetrarla con delicadeza procurando no hacerle daño a quien amaba.

Al principio lo hizo lentamente, pero cada vez lo hacía con más fuerza y más goce.

Sus respiraciones cada vez más agitadas y los besos repartidos por boca y cuello, acompañaron perfectamente al suave movimiento que producían sus caderas, pidiendo más y más.

El placer era demasiado, estaban en éxtasis. Ella no podía más, clavaba sus uñas en la espalda de su amante, cuando consiguió el milagro. Nunca había tenido un orgasmo, ni aún cuando había perdido su virginidad con Victor Krum. Era una sensación inigualable, sintió que podía tocar el cielo con las manos. Un gemido proveniente del chico le indicó que él sentía el mismo placer que ella.

El pelirrojo dejó libre el cuerpo de la muchacha y se recostó a su lado, abrazándola fuertemente como para asegurarse que no había sido un maravilloso sueño, sino una realidad. Una hermosa realidad.

La castaña respondió al abrazo y se quedo recostada con su mirada sonriente. No tardó en caer en un sueño profundo en los brazos de _su_ chico.

Él la miraba entre las sábanas revueltas. Tan hermosa, tan pura, tan inocente. Sus rizos castaños trazaban formas inimaginables en las que quería perderse. Una sonrisa reposaba en su rostro imperturbable. Sus ojos cerrados, consecuencia del cansancio, no dejaban que él pudiera observar esas avellanas que lo traían loco desde la primera vez que la vio.

* * *

Ojala que haya gustado, es mi primer lemmon asi que no sean muy malos, si?

Espero que me dejen reviews :)

Nos leemos pronto.

Denu Black


End file.
